


No Heroes Left

by BootSequence



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Evil Kris, Oneshot, Sad, hypothetical genocide run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootSequence/pseuds/BootSequence
Summary: Kris was anything but a hero.





	No Heroes Left

_ “I thought you were my friend because you had a heart, and then I realized that I made you have a heart. That’s not a friend at all.” _

_ -Northernlion _

* * *

Ralsei hesitantly followed behind Kris. The two of them had walked on in silence for several tense minutes, with Kris having fallen unsettlingly silent, and Ralsei unwilling to say anything. The two had hardly conversed with each other over the course of their journey. Kris only seemed to speak in one word responses, if he spoke at all. Perhaps it was for the best; Ralsei found him to be a terrifying individual.

Ralsei became suspicious of Kris rather quickly. He had fought his way through the dark world without a single thought spared for anything else. He never seemed to even consider ACTing after Ralsei’s tutorial. In fact, he paid no heed to Ralsei’s words at all. Despite his urgings, Kris had chosen to carve a bloody path through the dark world, gleefully battling his opponents to the death. It was always a sickening sight for Ralsei to behold.

Dozens upon dozens of the dark world’s inhabitants had stepped up to stop Kris. He slaughtered them all with deadly impunity. Eventually, they began to flee when they saw him. The ones that chose to stand and fight did not survive. Kris held their lives in very low regard; if anything, he saw the trail of corpses in his wake as a point of pride.

Eventually, Susie had had enough of his needless violence. After Card Castle had been thoroughly cleared out, she attempted to stop him herself. Kris seemed to hesitate for a second, but battled her nonetheless. Susie put up a better fight than anyone else, but even she was ultimately defeated.

Ralsei would never forget the look on her face before she died.

At that point, it became clear. Kris was no hero. He was nothing more than a sadistic murderer.

There was only one hero left.

“Kris, stop,” Ralsei spoke, stepping in front of him.

Kris stopped, but said nothing. His expression was unreadable, his eyes hidden in shadow.

“Susie was right. You need to stop this.”

Kris remained silent.

“You didn’t have to kill those people, Kris. You didn’t have to kill anyone... especially not Susie.”

Kris sighed, but still said nothing.

“I really wanted to believe that you could’ve been a hero, Kris. I... I really did.” Ralsei’s expression was one of hurt and betrayal. “But I can’t let you keep this up. I should’ve tried to stop you sooner.”

“Get out of my way,” Kris commanded.

Ralsei’s expression hardened. “I’m not your teammate anymore, Kris. I can’t support you anymore.”

“Is that so...” Kris reached for his sword.

Flames formed in Ralsei’s hands. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I can’t let you keep killing people. Don’t make me hurt you.”

Kris was unimpressed. “Last chance, Ralsei.  _ Get out of my way. _ ”

Ralsei held his ground, a wreath of flames surrounding him. Kris shook his head in disappointment and calmly strode toward his former ally.

“Fine,” Ralsei breathed. “I didn’t want it to come to this, but you’ve given me no choice.”

Ralsei didn’t even prepare to attack before Kris attacked. It could hardly be called a battle. In a split second, Kris had ran him through and pulled his weapon free, its blade dripping with fresh blood. Ralsei sank to his knees, the flames dying around him.

“You talk too much,” Kris stated.

Ralsei coughed weakly. “Well... this isn’t a surprise...”

Kris sheathed his sword and stepped past his former companion, glancing at him briefly.

“Sorry, Kris...” Ralsei choked out. “I... really hoped we could be friends. I’m sorry I couldn’t... couldn’t convince you to stop this...”

Kris sighed as he watched Ralsei’s body crumble to dust. He turned away, hanging his head.

He walked on, alone.


End file.
